The present invention relates to a novel and useful system for inserting and removing a bed pan.
Persons confined to a bed at home or in a hospital are inevitably faced with passing wastes into a bed pan. The present system is to require that the bed ridden person or an attendant position the bed pan beneath the bed ridden person to collect human waste. The attendant or bed ridden person must then remove the bed pan to the edge of the top surface of the bed for collection by another. In the alternative, not using a bed pan requires constant changing of wet sheets and bedding or the use of diapers on the bed ridden patient or person. Failure to timely change the diapers or sheets may further cause complications in chilling the patient, leaving them susceptible to bacterial and viral illnesses, including pneumonia.
A system for inserting and removing a bed pan which eliminates the problems found in the prior systems would be a notable advance in the medical field.